


Back To Business

by KatB



Series: All That Remains [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Sex After Baby, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unicef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: It's been four months since Tom and Kat's daughter Rosalind was born. A big charity event marks the first night out since the birth of their child for the both of them. And if Kat gets her way, it also gives them the perfect opportunity for something they haven't had in months...





	Back To Business

**Author's Note:**

> Lovelies,  
> what can I say?! I felt like writing smut and kinda missed Tom and Kat already. So I came up with a very simple solution. I hope you enjoy it...
> 
> There's also a dedicated Pinterest board for this one:  
> https://www.pinterest.de/katbwritings/back-to-business/
> 
> xx

„There you go, it's all in here“, I say and hand the bag over to Emma. „Diapers, clothes, her favourite stuffed animal, pacifier... Oh, and I did pump enough milk for you to get her through the night. Should that not be enough, there's also some formula in there.“

„How is she on the solids front?“, Emma asks.

I shake my head. „No, we're not there yet. I offer it to her about twice a week, but she still doesn't seem ready for. But...she's only four months old, so we're not worried. And Tom has discovered a weird love for baby food. So he's always happy when Rosie still refuses it.“

Emma laughs. „He's such a dad.“ _Oh yes, that he is. The best I could wish for._ „So, are you ready to spend a night without her?“

I look at Jack who is playing with Rosie and can feel my heart break a little. _It's going to be weird to go to sleep without kissing her goodnight._ „To be honest...no. I already miss her.“

„Awww, Kat... Listen, you can always come and pick her up tonight, if you want to. I'd totally understand if you weren't ready for it.“

I shake my head. „Oh no, we are not picking her up. I know that your brother will want to. He already doesn't understand why you're not just babysitting her at our place until we get home.“

„To be honest, I don't really get that either“, Emma replies. „I feel like you're pushing this, even though neither of you are ready for it.“

„You're right. But you know what I am ready for? Sex.“

Emma looks at me with big eyes. „I beg your pardon?!“

„I'm sorry if this is a bit too much information, but I need sex. Tom and I, we haven't...we haven't done it ever since Rosie was born.“ _Which was four bloody months ago._

„Wow, my brother has gone four months without sex?“, Emma asks.

„No, your brother has gone nine months without sex. As have I. And I don't know about him, but I've reached a point where I'm desperate. I need sex. I need an orgasm. Several, actually. As many as he's willing to give me...“

„Oooookay“, Emma interrupts me. „I really don't want to think about my brother giving you orgasms.“ _Sorry._ „But now I get why you're pushing this. And if we can help you get it on again by watching Rosie for the night, then we're more than happy to do so.“

*****

The car pulls into the driveway of the Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park Hotel in London and Tom takes my hand. „Are you ready, darling?“ His thumb gently caresses my fingers.

„I think so. I'm very very nervous. But this is a big night and I'm glad it's happening now. It means so much to me.“

„I know.“ He leans over and kisses my temple. „And you should be proud of it.“

„Well...“ I can feel myself blushing. „It's as much your project as it is mine.“

Tom shakes his head. „No, it isn't. I might be involved in it, but you came up with the idea. You convinced Justine of it and essentially made it happen. You organised everything that will happen tonight. So whether you agree of not, I am very proud of you.“ _Great, more blushing._ „And you also happen to look absolutely breathtaking tonight.“

The car stops and before I can reply, Tom practically glides out of the car and I wait for him to open the door for me. _Because that's what he always does._ I look down and straighten the traditional Syrian black and red caftan dress I'm wearing. _I know that it's a bold choice of attire, but it's so very fitting for tonight._ Tom has made his way around the car and opens the door. He holds out his hand and I reach for it as I try to get out of the car as gracefully as possible. We are immediately greeted by the flashing lights of the several paparazzi that have gathered outside the hotel. _Who knew they'd be interested in charity?! Well, I guess as long as celebrities are present._ Tom protectively puts his hand around my waist and pulls me close to him. _Reminds me of our first time on the red carpet together._ I smile at him and then lean in to quickly kiss him. _We are so not going to hide the fact that we're happily married anymore._

Tom and I scan the crowd and find Graham Norton, who has agreed to exclusively cover tonight's event and all the following ones for the BBC. Together we make our way over to him and the camera crew.

„Hello Tom. Kat, good to see you again“, he greets us warmly. „Now, you two were very much involved in making this project happen. So how do you feel about the turnout so far?“

Tom, the total media professional, replies first. „We are very thrilled that so many people agreed to attend tonight and it's lovely to see that even the media takes an interest in a charity event like this. We have lots of UNICEF volunteers on the grounds, handing out information to all reporters and spectators that are here, so we hope to raise awareness for this cause and encourage people to take action. Because if we really want to make a difference with this project, then we will need lots and lots of donations to help those who need it the most.“

„So tell us what the project is about“, Graham inquires.

Tom looks at me. „Well...“, I take a deep breath. „The whole initiative is called 'Children of War' and is a campaign by UNICEF UK to support children that grow up in war zones all over the world.“

„Of which there are so many more than one would think...“, Graham adds.

I nod. „Yes, it's really quite shocking. I mean, everyone knows about Syria and Afghanistan, and most of us have probably heard about the drug war in Mexico as well. But there are actually 59 different armed conflicts that are ongoing to this day. Most of them are located in Africa and Asia. And in all of them, the children are the ones who suffer the most.“

„But most of these conflicts aren't considered active war zones, right?“

„No, they're not“, Tom cuts in. „Only 18 of those conflicts are actually defined as war, which has to do with the number total number of deaths they cause every year. But we decided to still include them in the project, because in terms of the suffering of children, a definition is absolutely not of interest. So if a conflict kills hundreds or thousands of people every year doesn't matter to a child that knows and lives with fear and hunger and death. It's the same to all of them, which is why we want to try and give all of them the same kind of attention.“

„So what exactly is your goal with 'Children of War'?, Graham asks.

„We want to bring attention to all those different conflicts in the world and find different ways of helping the children affected by them“, I reply. „It is our goal to provide specialised medical care as well as counseling, to help them work through the trauma they suffered. We also plan to work out programmes that will temporarily relocate orphaned children to countries that are safe, with the final goal of one day being able to send them back home, once there will hopefully be peace. But what we want to focus on in those cases is for those children to always be aware of their identity and their culture.“

„Is that why you decided to host a series of events like this to raise funds for the project?“

I nod again. „Yes, basically. We want everyone donating money to understand that they're not just helping a cause. They're helping children, they're helping individuals. We want them to understand why they so desperately need our help. And we want to show the world that by helping save those children, we will essentially help preserve entire cultures.“

„Children are the future“, Tom adds. „So if we are able to save the lives of numerous children from these areas of conflict, and if we manage to keep their culture and heritage alive in their minds, then there is a chance that the culture will live on and hopefully thrive even more once the war is over. Because if they remember, then they will pass it on to the next generation.“

„So these events are all about introducing a culture“, I continue. „We start with Syria tonight, because it is still the most violent conflict in the world. There will be traditional food and music, there will be a presentation by a UNICEF worker from Syria, there will be quite recent footage of the current state in the country...“

„You collected that footage, didn't you, Tom?“, Graham interrupts me. _Yes, he did. My idiot of a husband actually did travel to an active war zone._

„Yes, I did“, Tom confirms. „I went to Syria for 8 days last months, travelling through the country, getting to know so many children that this programme could help if we do this right.“

„Now, you two have rather recently become parents, haven't you?“

Tom and I exchange a quick look. „Yes, we have. Rosalind, our daughter, was born a bit more than four months ago“, Tom replies.

„Aww, congratulations!“, Graham says with a beaming smile on his face. We both smile in return, not really sure how to respond to it. „So...has that experience of being parents influenced your desire to launch this project?“

„Well, yes and no“, I say. „We first came up with the idea for it about a year ago. By then, our daughter wasn't part of the picture yet and it was all just about wanting to help those who are less fortunate than we are. So that's how it all started. But of course your perspective changes when you have a child of your own.“

Tom reaches for my hand. „I remember when I came back from Syria last month, it was the middle of the night when I arrived in London. I went home from the airport and of course my daughter was asleep. But I went to her room and took her out of her crib and sat down to just hold her. And after everything I had seen in the days before, all the suffering and misery I had encountered, I just sat there bawling while holding my child. Because I realised how lucky we are that we get to raise her in safety. So yes, being a father has definitely made me more passionate about this.“ _And this is one of the many reasons why I love you._

„Well, good luck for tonight. This is an incredible project and I really hope it turns out the way you want it to. And we will see each other later inside.“ Graham hugs both of us briefly before we make our way to the Ball Room.

*****

I take a sip from my drink and look around the room. _This is good. Everyone is mingling and chatting and enjoying the food and the music. Looks like the tears from the presentation earlier are all dried. That's good. People are enjoying themselves. Which means they'll be a lot more likely to write a large check._

„Have you tried those nut pastries?“, Tom interrupts my thoughts. „Or the Baklava? Both are absolutely delicious.“

I can't help but laugh. _You and your sweet tooth..._ „Yes, I have. But I'm afraid I had too much of the lamb and beans earlier. I'm still too full to eat any more.“

„Are you too full to dance with me?“ I smile and shake my head. Tom takes the glass from my hand and puts it down on the nearby table before pulling me towards the dancefloor. He wraps his arms around me and softly sways me to the music. „Have I told you how proud I am of you, darling?“

I roll my eyes. „Yes, I think you have.“ _More than just once._

„Good. Because you deserve all the praise. Everyone is talking about the project and about what you did here tonight. I know that you were worried that people could think of you as only my accessoire. But trust me, you made an impact here tonight.“ He kisses me softly and I can feel the desire burning up inside me. _It's now or never._

„I have to hit the ladies room real quick. Will you excuse me for a moment?“

„But only for a moment...“ Tom kisses me again and then lets go of me.

I quickly head for the exit, but instead of turning right to the loo, I turn left and make my way to the elevator.

*****

„Kat? Kat are you here?“ I smile as I hear Tom in the room next door and look at myself in the mirror one last time. _If this doesn't do the trick, I don't know what will._ „Kat, come one! You just disappear and almost have an hour later I get that text from you. So what the hell is...fuck me!“

I stand in the doorway in my white lace body and white high heels and enjoy Tom's eyes wandering all over me. _Finally, you see me again. All of me._

„Close the door“, I command him. I watch him as he does as he's told, still completely lost for words. I slowly walk over to the table and pour us both a glass of champagne. I allow him one sip before taking it from his hand again. I slowly drag him with me towards the couch. Then I slowly turn around and smile at him. His expression doesn't give anything away, so I start to unbutton his jacket and slide it off his shoulders.

„Kat, what are you doing?“

„What does it look like?“, I ask teasingly and unbutton his shirt as well.

„We can't do this...“

„Of course we can.“ I throw his shirt on the floor. „This is a superior suite with a large, comfortable bed and a huge bathtub. And it's ours for the entire night.“

„Kat...“ Tom shakes his head but is already breathing heavily.

„Do you realise that we never got to have a wedding night? I bought this...“ I point at the little bit of lace I am wearing. „...to make sure it would be unforgettable. But then we didn't get to enjoy it. That changes tonight.“

„Kat“, Tom says again.

„Or do you not want me anymore?“ I reach for his crotch and cup it with my hand. I can feel his penis straining against his trousers and it hardens even more under my touch. „I knew you'd like it...“ With that, I push him down on the couch and sink to my knees in front of him. I quickly open his pants and pull them down just far enough to free his still growing erection. _Damn, it's been more than nine months since I got to enjoy the Conda. Dear god, how I missed that gorgeous cock of yours._

„Oh Kat...“ Tom's words are merely a whimper when I wrap my hand around his shaft and slowly stroke it. „Fuck!“

„Tell me what you want, Tom.“ _I love teasing you when you're that desperate._

„I need you.“ _Yes, that I know._ „Give me...oh...give me your mouth. Please. Please...“ His begging is silenced when I part my lips and take as much of him into my mouth as I possibly can. _Fuck, I had totally forgotten how big you are._ I let my tongue caress him while I work my lips along his length. Tom buries his hands in my hair and holds me in place. „That's it! Suck me, babygirl.“

I pull away from him for a moment and smile. _Babygirl. There it is. You haven't called me that in months. And I missed it. I missed being your babygirl._ As if he understands what I'm thinking, Tom smiles as well and leans down to kiss me passionately. I sigh and lean into the kiss because it's what I've been craving for weeks now. _There's just nothing like the way you kiss me when you're horny. It makes me feel like the most desired woman alive._

Suddenly, Tom tightens his grip on my hair and yanks my head back. „Go on“, he says with a dirty smile on his face. I look down at his penis that is now standing at full attention. _All of that is mine._ I stroke it twice with my hands and then close my lips around his shaft again. He moans loudly as I work my mouth up and down on him, swirling my tongue around in order to pleasure him. He leans back a little and his hips start to roll forward and meet my movements.

I push him close to the edge several times like that but always pull back before he finds his release. Eventually, he is a desperate and shaking mess in front of me. „Kat...take all of me. Please.“ Once again he's only whimpering and it's like music to my ears. _How could I refuse?!_ I take a deep breath and then lower my mouth down on his cock once more. When his tip starts to push down my throat, I ignore my gag reflex. His moans and grunts cheer me on until his entire length is buried in my throat. It takes about three seconds and then he comes, violently shaking and almost screaming my name.

I pull aways from him and lick away and swallow the last traces of sperm on him. Then I crawl on top of him and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heart racing and snuggle even closer to him.

„It beats for you, you know“, he says, once again reading my thoughts. „For you and our daughter.“ _How do you always manage to cause my heart to explode, Mister?!_

I look at him and smile. „And mine beats for you and our daughter. What a lucky coincidence, huh?!“ I giggle a little and then I'm silenced by Tom's kiss. Suddenly, I pull away. „Speaking of Rosie...“ I reach for my phone on the table. After a few taps on the screen, I hand it to Tom. „There she is, happily asleep. Emma sent them earlier.“

Tom looks at the screen and his expression softens. „She's so beautiful.“

I playfully roll my eyes at him. „You always say that about her...“

„Yes, I do. Because it's always true.“ He looks at the photos once more and sighs. „Kat, is it really too early to make another baby?“

His question takes me completely by surprise. „What do you mean?“

He laughs. „Don't worry, I'm not actually serious. It's just...you must know that by now, I am planning on making love to you all night long. And even though I will do it, I'm not too keen on wearing a condom. I want to feel you, Kat. There has never been anything between us, not even during our first night together. And it just feels weird to...“

I interrupt him by crashing my mouth down on his. „There won't ever be anything between us.“

„But I would never risk you getting pregnant that soon again. No matter how much I know that Rosie won't be our last.“

I kiss him once again and then push myself off of him and get up. „Why don't you get rid of that?“ I point at his pants around his knees and then turn around and head next door. I grab the box of pills from the suitcase and then make my way back. Tom is already standing naked in the middle of the room when I enter it. _Good boy._ I hold up the box to show it to him. „It's called the mini pill and can be taken as a contraceptive even when a woman is still breastfeeding. I started taking it about four weeks ago.“ Tom raises an eyebrow at me. „I told you that there wouldn't ever be anything between us. That's the last thing I would want. I want to feel you and only you. So I made sure that you could ravage me in any way you want tonight.“

„Is that so?“, he says in an even lower voice than usual.

I nod and bite my lip. A moment later, Tom is right in front of me. He kisses me deeply and then lifts me up, never breaking the kiss. I wrap my legs around him and allow him to carry me next door. He carefully puts me down on the bed and crawls on top of me. _His weight on top of me. Dear god, how I've missed this._ We go on kissing for what feels like an eternity.

„I love you“, Tom gasps a bit out of breath when he finally breaks the kiss. „Are you sure you want this? Are you ready?“

„Tom...it's been nine months since you last were inside me. It's been four months since our daughter was born. My scars are healed and I am fully recovered. I got a wax. And I know that you've only been trying to be respectful and all. But you no longer have to do that. I am your wife, and when it comes to sex, I am still as wanton and needy as I've always been with you. I want you, Tom. And I am more than ready.“ I take his hand and guide it between my legs. Even through the lace fabric, it's more than obvious that I am dripping wet.

„I see...“ Tom smiles. „Well, my wanton girl, let me help me out with that situation of yours.“ _I was hoping you'd say that..._

He starts to kiss down my neck until he reaches my breasts. He caressses them with his hands, tweaking my nipples into little peaks. „Damn“, he groans. „They're almost holy to me now.“ I arch my back to offer myself to him. He slips away the lingerie from one of my breasts. He hovers over the exposed nipple for a moment before his tongue shoots out, licking and teasing it. The sensation travels right between my legs, only increasing the minor flood I'm already dealing with. _It's been so long. Oh god, this feels good._ Tom moves to my other nipple and I'm moaning shamelessly now.

„Please touch me“, I beg.

Without replying to it, he starts to carefully peel me out of my lingerie. He slowly undresses me until I am naked in front of him, except for the high heels. He smirks. „They're staying. Because they're sexy as fuck.“ _Note to self: wear high heels in bed more often._ He looks down at me and runs his fingers along my scars. „You're beautiful“, he says and the honesty in his voice takes my breath away. I know that I still haven't lost all of the weight from the pregnancy, but right in this moment I don't care. _He will always love and want you, no matter what._ He brushes soft kisses on the scar on my stomach and then looks up at me. „Am I allowed to taste you?“

„Yes, please...“, I gasp.

He kisses his way down my body. I shake with anticipation when I feel his breath against my sex. And then, finally, Tom runs his tongue along my wet slit. A low groan escapes his throat and then he latches on to my clit and starts licking and sucking it. _Fuck fuck fuck..._ I only now realise how desperate my body is for an orgasm and I can already feel it build up inside me. Tom's tongue is teasing me relentlessly.

When my legs begin to shake a little, he groans again. „Do it, babygirl. Come for me!“

I scream his name and come violently, riding my orgasm out against his tongue. Without giving me a moment to breathe, he pushes two fingers inside me and presses them against my g-spot. _Fucking hell!_

„Come on...give me one more“, he commands. His teeth gently scrape over my sensitive clit before his tongue flies over it again. It only takes seconds before I come apart once more. „Good girl“, he says and brushes one more kiss against my little pearl. He kneels between my legs and positions the tip of his penis at the entrance to my pussy. _Hard again. That's the Tom I know and love._ „Are you sure?“ In response, I spread my legs a bit further and push my hips towards him. He understands perfectly and starts to push his length inside me. „Oh fuck... Oh Kat, I had forgotten how tight you are. Fuck, you feel so good.“ _Oh yes, the joys of a c-section. Assures that your husband still compliments your tight pussy._

When he's completely buried inside me, he stills and looks at me. „Are you alright, darling?“ I simply smile and pull him in for a kiss. _I am more than alright._ Finally, he starts to move inside me. He's slowly pushing in and out of my quivering pussy and I can feel every vein and bump on his cock. _Fuck, this is intense._ The build-up inside me causes me to slightly squeeze his penis with my insides. „Are you ready to come again, babygirl?“ I moan in reply. „Good. Do it. We have to make up for months and months without any of this. So I want you to come as often as you can. Come on, give it to me!“ Once again, his words are my undoing and I give into another orgasm.

The waves of pleasure die down and Tom pulls out of me. I let out a desperate moan and he chuckles. „It's alright, I'll put it back any second. But you need to get on your knees for me.“ I gather all my strength and bring my limb body into the correct position. I push my ass out towards him and just a second later, he buries himself inside me again. He immediately starts to thrust in and out of me. The tip of his cock hits my cervix and it's the sweetest mixture of slight pain and endless pleasure. I bury my face in the mattress and try to wrap my mind around the face that I'm about to be hit by another orgasm.

„Look into the mirror“, Tom suddenly commands me and I am so taken my surprise that I look up. The closets in the hotel room have large mirrors on the outside, allowing us to see a full-body reflection of Tom pounding into me. Unprepared for that visual, I am immediately pushed over the edge again and scream as I come, never taking my eyes of the mirror.

Tom kisses my back and then pulls my upper body up against his sweaty chest. I reach back around his neck to stable myself. His large hands cup my breasts and I close my eyes at the sensation of him squeezing my nipples. Then I feel him lean back a bit more and spread my legs even further, allowing him to penetrate me even deeper. And then he starts to move inside me again. _This man will be the death of me. Like so many times before._

„Open your eyes“, he whispers in my ear. I do as I'm told and once again get a view of Tom fucking me. _Not that I'm very keen on seeing myself in the mirror. But seeing him has got to be one of the hottest things ever._ „Look at your pussy“, Tom commands. „Watch how I stretch you open and how my cock moves inside you.“ I let my eyes wander to the reflection of our joint centres in the mirror and gasp. _Oh god, this is hot._ Tom's hand glides between my legs and parts my folds, allowing me an even better view. And then two fingers start to trace slow circles over my throbbing clit. „Keep watching, babygirl. Don't look away. I want you to watch how we both come. I want you to see how beautiful you look when your body begins to tremble. I want to you see how you slightly smile when you feel my hot cum inside you.“ His voice and heavy breathing are right next to my ear and it's already more than enough magic. Combined with the actual visual and the physical stimulation, it causes my insides to stir. „That's it. Come for me and use that tight little pussy to make me come as well.“ _Yeah, that'll do._ His fingers start working on my nub a little bit faster and it is the final push I need. I shake and tremble and scream loudly as I reach my climax. Two thrusts later, Tom's orgasm is set off as well and he groans into my ear. I feel him shooting his load inside me and it indeed makes me smile.

We stay in that position for a moment to catch our breath. Then he pulls out of me. I attempt to close my legs but he stops me. „No, I want you to look.“ He sits down and pulls me against him, my back resting against his chest. He uses both hands to spread my legs a bit further and then uses his fingers to part my drenched folds. „Look at this! See how my cum is dripping out of you?“ I nod, unable to say anything. „It's so hot to see you like that, babygirl. Because it's proof that you're mine. I love it when you look so spent and used after I fucked you.“ _He really wants to make up for months without dirty talk, doesn't he?!_ He pushes two fingers inside me, but pulls them out again immediately. Using his own sperm as a lubricant, he presses those fingers on my clit. „Come on, babygirl. Give me one more. Just one more.“ He starts to rub my pearl quickly and expertly. My body is already in overdrive and I can't stop staring at our reflection in the mirror. I can see how he rolls my clit between his fingers and I am almost shocked by how much it turns me on. _Maybe we need a large mirror in our bedroom as well._ And then I feel it. My pussy begins to quiver even harder than it already is, only motivating Tom to rub me even faster. „Come. Now.“ As if he commands my body, I reach my orgasm instantly and come all over his hand.

My body slumps back against his, my eyes closed as I try to calm my breath. _This was so much better than anything I had ever hoped for. And it was so worth the wait._ Suddenly I realise something and giggle.

„What?“, Tom asks.

I look down between my legs. „We're gonna have to leave house keeping a generous tip after the mess me made here.“

Tom kisses my neck. „Oh no, darling.“ He pulls me down on the mattress and wraps me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. „We're gonna have to leave house keeping an enormous tip. Because that isn't going to be the last stain we will leave on the bed tonight.“

 


End file.
